Only Girl In the World
by Ladyforga72
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Charlotte Shepherd

**A/N: This is a short one shot I just thought of and wanted to just share! Basically, Addison and Derek aren't in this but it basically revolves around them. It's a short one shot set around season three private practice and season six of Grey's. Essentially, Derek and Addison's daughter walks out of Bergdorf's in a very revealing outfit, and across the street Archer see's her. He confronts her and the story goes on. **

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Anything, Shonda Rhimes does. And unfortunately she isn't being nice to Addison.

* * *

The doorman at Bergdorf had to do a double take as he opened for one fine woman. She had two large bags on each arm, and a skintight white dress with one long sleeve and Jimmy Choo four-inch heels. She handed the bags to her driver and continued to walk down the block texting.

* * *

Archer Montgomery always admired a beautiful woman, and this girl was no different. As he walked out of his business lunch he immediately noticed her. She has an impeccable style; it reminded him of his sister Addison's, he thought. His eyes followed her a few feet, and she took of her oversized sunglasses to take in the view. Once she took off the sunglasses he realized why her style reminded him of Addie's. It was her child-Charlotte Shepherd.

He immediately sprinted across the street stopping traffic as he ran; he ignored the honking taxis and linked arms with her and spun her around.

" What the…?" Charlotte screamed not knowing who was grabbing onto her.

" What the hell are you wearing?" Archer demanded

" A dress. What are you wearing? Armani?" She replied innocently

" Actually Versace, but that's not the point. The point is, is that you look like your about to go work a pole somewhere."

" I've heard that is in fact great exercise, I really want to try it. Anyways, last I recalled, you were the connoisseur of women in nice dresses." She retorted

" I am, and I love them, just not on my sixteen year old niece. Not to mention those shoes."

" I like the shoes!" she replied in an offended tone.

" What would your mother say if she saw your outfit?" Archer asked.

" She would say she adores the shoes."

" And the dress?"

" I don't know you can ask her yourself when she flies in on Monday." Charlotte said triumphantly.

" Fine. The shoes I can deal with, but you, young lady need to change. Now!" Archer forcefully told her. He was tired of all these attempts for attention.

"Uncle Archer, you are not my mother nor my father, therefore I don't have to listen to you. Goodbye." Charlotte said and began to walk away.

Unfortunately for her Archer grabbed her forearm and said, " I know why your doing this Char."

" Doing what?"

" Wearing these clothes, sneaking into clubs, getting photographed. Its all in hopes that your father will see."

" I don't know what you're talking about. I don't care about my father, or what he thinks. He got married on a post it note for god sake, a post it note! His opinion is irrelevant." She replied in an elevated tone, obviously becoming frustrated.

" Wait-how did you know about the post-it?" Archer asked taken back. He, Addison, nor Mark told her about it, and attempted to shield her from it until Derek told her himself.

" Oh, Uncle Archie when are you going to get it? I know everything. It does pay to have two parents that are doctors and don't look at their credit card bills, its an added bonus that one of them is a Montgomery, too."

" Charlotte! Okay well that's an issue for another day. And yes you do know what I am talking about. I hit the nail on the head. Your trying to gain attention in hopes that your father will one day turn on the news or open the paper and see your face, and come confront you-show you, prove to you he cares."

" And one day he will. But by then it might be to late." With that Charlotte wiggled out of his grasp and walked away. Archer didn't stop her this time, but vowed to hurt Derek for doing this to his niece.

* * *

The End!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Addison Montgomery Ex Shepherd

**Okay I have decided to make this into a quick fic with drabbles from a few characters!**

**Disclaimer: Everything is property of Shonda Rhimes….unfortunately.**

Addison sighed. She had just gotten a text from Archer telling her of Charlottes behavior, she knew as a mother that this should infuriate her, but truthfully she didn't know what to say about it. She actually understood why Charlotte was doing it; if she weren't the band geek/ late bloomer at her age she probably would have done the same. Addison was brought out of her stupor by the chime on her Google alerts, telling her there was a new update on Charlotte Shepherd.

She clicked the link and pictures of her daughter filled her computer screen. There were at least fifty. All of them at different points during her blow out with Archer. He was right, that dress was way to inappropriate. But those are some damn cute shoes she thought with a smile.

Addison picked up her Iphone and pressed 2 on her speed dial, it rang three times,

"_Hello?"_

" _Char, its mom. We need to talk."_ Addison said trying her best to sound authorative, she was never the authoritive one when Charlotte was little, that job always went to Derek, so now it was hard for her to fill that vacancy.

" _Can it wait? I really have to be somewhere in fifteen minutes, and I'm still not done getting ready."_

" _No Charlotte it can't wait. Your running around the city in barely there dresses needs to stop. I can't say I'm happy with your decision on how to capture your father's attention, but in some twisted way I actually understand why you're doing it. But there are much better; easier ways of doing it."_

Charlotte sighed heavily on the other line, _"Mom I love you very much and while I appreciate your opinion, what are you going to do about it? You are on the other side of the country. Are you going to slap me on the wrist and tell me I'm grounded? Because we both know that's not going to work with me here and you there."_

" _Yes I know it won't work, but as I said there are better ways of going about this. Ways that wont ruin your reputation and brand you a slut." _ Addison silently cursed herself for sounding exactly like Bizzy.

" _Wow. Okay Bizzy Montgomery"_ Obviously Charlotte caught on to that too.

" _Char just please stop parading yourself around town and throwing yourself at the press, we will talk about more suitable options when I arrive on Monday."_ Addison said too exhausted to fight with her child.

"_oooooh are we planning a takedown? Because I really do like take downs!" Charlotte said with a hint of excitement in her voice._

" _No, we are not planning a takedown, we are simply going to find a better way to grab your fathers attention for you. You just better hope he doesn't see the pictures before I get to you, and we plan another way around this, or else you better hide. Your father will then probably get to you faster than I can, and god knows what hell do to you. His shit will hit the fan if he sees this." _

" _Fine fine I'll lay low for the next three days, dress properly, et cetera et cetera. But_ _if I don't like your plan of attack, we are going back to mine. Okay?"_ Charlotte said sounding detached after she heard no takedown she checked out of the conversation.

" _Fine"_ Addison said half-heartedly, with her fingers crossed there was no way in hell they were going back to Charlottes plan.

"_Be good love you!"_

"_Love you too mommy!"_ Charlotte said then clicked the phone off.

Addison groaned, now she was going to half to think of a proper and convincing way Charlotte liked to get attention.

**Read and Review please!**


	3. Derek Shepherd

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything! And the song Get it Right belongs to the creators of Glee**

That same afternoon as Charlottes fight with Archer and Addison and Charlotte come to an agreement, Derek and Meredith sit at the kitchen table of Meredith's moms house, everything had been going great for them lately. Derek sits reading the paper while Meredith reads gossip blogs on her laptop.

" _Derek! You have to see this; TMZ caught this teenaged girl working a pole at Club Marquis in Manhattan last night. Apparently her name is Charlotte and she is the daughter of two prominent Manhattan surgeons. Do you know them?" _

Usually when Meredith drones on about celebrity gossip and such Derek tunes her and only half listens, he was doing this today until he heard the name Charlotte and daughter of two prominent surgeons in the same sentence. His heart started to race, and he began to panic, only in his head of course. Because this could be his Charlotte and Meredith didn't know about her…yet. So he played it cool.

"_Oh? Let me see_._"_ Meredith pushed the computer in his direction and he looked at the photo. Yep it was his Charlotte. All the color drained from his face, and for a moment he went slack jawed. But he quickly recovered, if he learned anything from being married to a W.A.S.P. princess it was to fake a smile and lie through your teeth. _"Poor girl, where the hell are her parents? No I don't know her, her parents must be two fake plastic surgeons. But I have to go, see you at the hospital."_

Meredith smiled at him as he walked towards the door but stopped him before he reached it, "_Wait! She did an interview last week, come watch it with me."_ Derek obliged and walks defeated back towards the table.

The interviewer made a quick introduction and then the camera panned onto Charlotte, _" Now Charlotte recently you have been spotted all over town at various clubs partying, why are you doing this?" _

" _I'm young, I can live my life however I want."_ Charlotte coolly replied.

The interviewer pressed harder,_ " Page six has reported that you're doing all of this because you want to get attention from your parents who have moved to the west coast. Is this true?" _

" _No, it's not true because if it was then I'd be getting apprehended by my father, who clearly hasn't noticed."_ She replies bitterly.

" _Alright then."_ The interviewer replies a little taken aback. _" You just made a music video for your song you recorded, is that right?"_

" _Yes, it is. I'm very proud of it, and I hope it will help others with there problems too." _

" _It has been said that this is directed towards your father the famed Neurosurgeon, Derek Shepherd." _

Charlotte smiles, _" It is. Basically the words explain it all."_

" _Well then why don't we take a look"_ They both turned towards the TV.

"_What have I done? I wish I could_

_Away from this ship goin' under_

_Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight_

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?_

_'Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight_

_So I throw up my fist_

_I will punch in the air_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally, someone will see_

_How much I care!_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight"_

The interview ends there, Derek is complete shocked and he can't hide it this time. His attention turns to Meredith who is fuming.

"_Derek just get the hell out of my house" _

" _Meredith let me just explain-"_

"_You don't get to explain just get out!"_ Derek looks at her and agrees. He isn't even angry Meredith is pissed at him, He's angry with himself for what he's done. He's angry with Charlotte for what she is doing. And most of all he is just sad. He's sad about what his family has become.

As he begins to drive, he goes in the direction of the airport and thinks well shits just about to hit the fan.

**Review!**


	4. Shit Just Hit the Fan

**Still Don't Own Anything!**

Derek never made it to the airport, while on the ferry his page rang. He ignored it at first, but when it kept ringing, he answered it and the chief told him that there was a six-car pile up and he had to come in, more than one person needed brain surgery. He tried to get out of it; he even told the chief that it was for Charlotte. The chief said he could leave after the surgeries for however long he wished.

Once he got to the hospital Meredith was put on his service. At first he didn't want to deal with her, but then he saw it as an opportunity to reconcile. He pulled her into a supply closet to talk. He started getting a feeling, that this was the wrong thing to do. That he shouldn't try to reconcile with Meredith, but he quickly brushed it off as a case of nerves.

"Meredith we have to talk" Derek said as he was closing the door

" I don't understand what we have to talk about, you have a daughter, that you haven't told me about. And how long have we've been dating?"

" Meredith yes Charlotte is my daughter. Yes I love my daughter very much, but I have been neglecting her lately and for that I'm sorry, but weather or not Charlotte is my daughter doesn't affect our relationship. That's between you and me. Just us. Please just forgive me; lets go to dinner tonight, I have reservations at the top of the space needle. "

Meredith sat there and pondered for a while and then said " Fine but I have dinner plans with Owen, Christina, Callie, and Arizona so they have to come too." Before Derek could protest his pager went off and he had to go check on a patient.

The day went rather quickly for Derek surgery after surgery, and soon it was time for their dinner. Derek, Meredith, Callie, Arizona, Owen and Christina were sitting at a table chatting nicely. Suddenly there was a large commotion over by the elevator signaling someone important was coming in. Being from New York and this happening often (Sometimes him and Addison were the cause for the commotion) Derek ignored this, as did Callie coming from a wealthy family. Suddenly, they see the owner lead a tall red head up the stairs.

" Oh my god, isn't that Addison?" Christina said as her and Meredith strained to see.

This perked Derek's attention and he strained to look as well. By the time he looked up all he could see were the legs, but he knew. That was Addison. A few minutes later Miranda waltzes off the elevator followed by the Chief and Adele. Owen motioned for them to come over.

Christina is the first to speak, "Okay what's going on? We just saw an Addison look a like go up the stairs with the owner, and now you're here?"

" Oh we are just here a dinner for an old friend from New York" Adele replied.

" And I met her through the chief so that's why I'm here." Miranda said narrowing her eyes on Derek.

Callie looked at Miranda quizzically and when there eyes met, Callie knew who it was. Only Callie, Miranda, the Chief, and of course Mark knew about Charlotte, as well as now Meredith.

Suddenly the elevator opened up again and Mark walked out first. He looked so happy, Derek thought obliviously. Then a teenaged girl walked out, he back was to the table, but to the people who met her they knew. The hostess took their coats, and Adele screamed.

" My baby! Look at you! Your so big!"

" Aunt Adele!" Charlotte said as she walked the short distance from the foyer of the restaurant to the table. Her and Adele embraced, and then she turned to Richard. Uncle Richard, its so good to see you!

Charlotte turned to the table, "Hi I'm Charlotte." Besides Callie and Derek the others mummer polite hello's. Meredith hadn't told anyone she knew about Charlotte opting to keep it quiet until Derek talked. Derek said " Hello Char"

Charlotte replied with a stiff "Hello", and Callie (Pretending to not know who Charlotte is and wanting to rock the boat on the side of Addison and Charlotte) said, " So Charlotte how do you know Derek, Mark, and the chief?"

Charlotte smiled mischievously catching on to Callie's ploy, "Oh! Well Marky and Uncle Derek are good friends of my parents. And they all worked for Uncle Richard back in the day."

" How Wonderful!" Callie replied.

" Anyways I'm so sorry for interrupting your dinner but I must be going, Mark, Adele are you coming?" they said of course and then Charlotte said " I'm so sorry for interrupting your dinner, have a nice evening" and walked away.

After the typical line of questioning from Owen and Christina towards Derek, the rest of dinner went smoothly with Meredith sending angry glances towards Derek somehow saying, I cannot believe she came here.

Dinner ended and as the hostess was handing them their coats, Derek said " Meredith why don't you go ahead and get a ride home with Christina. I'm going to say good night to the Chief and then go check on our patients."

Meredith replied with a short "ok" actually thinking that's what he was really doing.

As soon as the elevator closed Derek darted up the staircase to the private room the Charlotte was in. He could hear familiar laughter coming from there and when he opened the double doors Charlotte was speaking-

"….And his face! It was priceless, as I was walking over you could see his mouth drop!" Charlotte said laughing.

" The funniest thing though was when she called Derek, Uncle Derek!" Mark roared. Everybody at the table was in hysterics.

Along with the fore mention group there were four other couples (All whom are Doctors too) with whom Derek and Addison use to be very close too, and Derek assumed Addie still was. They were with their kids, which Derek knew were Charlotte's closest confidants. There were Luke and Cynthia Butterton, with their daughter (Charlottes best friend) Samantha, Joseph and Kathryn Anderson with their twin sons, Sullivan and Maxwell, Isabella and Michael Wortham with their daughter Blair, and Tinsley and Austin Rockbridge with their son Erik.

" I just felt so bad for the intern when I saw her face, she looked almost as shocked as daddy did!" Charlotte said laughing.

She was seated in between Addison and Mark, and before she could continue the story the owner came up and said, " Ms. Shepherd can I please get a picture with you, your mother, and father? " turning towards Mark at the father part.

Charlotte said, " Of Course" and got out of chair and walked towards the huge bay window overlooking Seattle she turned towards Mark and said " What up father?" high fiving him and laughing.

Derek watched this with pain and jealousy. How could someone mistake Mark for Charlie's father? And how could she and Addison just brush it off so casually? Had this happen before? Is it just a big joke? He was snapped back to reality as the pictures were done, and Luke Butterton realized he was there.

"Derek? Derek Shepherd is that you man? What are you doing here?" He said obviously shocked to see him in the flesh, everyone immeadtly turned and was equally shocked to see him.

" Der what are you-" Addison tried to say but Charlie cut her off.

" Yes daddy, I mean Uncle Derek, what are you doing here this is a closed dinner." Charlie said laughing. Everyone got a chuckle out of the Uncle Derek bit, everyone except Derek.

" I should be asking you the same question young lady, what are you doing here in Seattle?" Derek replied taking on his parenting voice.

" Oh, please don't try to be a parent, you haven't been one for the last four years. And I can be in any city I want, its not like you own Seattle."

Before it could turn into a heated argument in which all the people at the table knew Charlie would when Addison spoke up and said " Derek while I'm sure you want to see everyone here, especially Charlie, you need to leave this is a closed party."

" Oh shut up Addison, so what now I cant even be here with my child or my friends? What do you own them?"

This time it was Mark to come to their aide, " Man you haven't been a friend for a long time, and you haven't been a father in a while either. Just go."

At this point security had come in to escort Derek out, upon seeing this he sighed defeated and said, "Addison, Charlie I will see you later we are so talking about this, don't think I'm kidding."

**Please tell me what you think! I love reviews! Also Charlottes nick name is pronounced ( Shar-lee) not to be mistaken with Charlie. **


End file.
